


Bitter

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blue Eyes, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Explicit Language, Implied Het, Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Protectiveness, Resentment, Secret Relationship, Slash, Spoilers, Time Skips, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love turned bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

The cold had seeped into Alan’s bones. Warmth existed only where his hand had laid itself on Thomas’s shoulder and in those gentle, blue eyes. As he talked he stared at Thomas and by sheer mental fortitude alone tried to apologize. He should have known that Thomas could not have killed Mr. Cushing, yet he had doubted at the time that Lucille’d the strength to bash a man’s head open. Thomas blinked in acquiescence. Relief filled him and he turned away.

114 years later, though the souls were the same, the situation and the outcome were different, just as the bodies were.

“Don’t touch her again !”

The words almost boiled with the force of Corkoran’s anger. Did Pine really think he could fuck Jed and just get away with it ? If Roper found out they’d wish they’d committed suicide instead of enduring the tortures Roper would concoct, tortures that he’d have to carry out. He glared up at Pine, how he loved and loathed that pretty, yet impassive face. One breath, one step more, so close. No. There was no warmth in this world, only bitter cold. He walked away.


End file.
